Percy Jackson and the olympians:the perfect man
by DeschenesB
Summary: Artemis and Athena have been looking for the perfect man for two thousand years now after waiting so long they finnaly find him. slight crossover with bleach swords and kido from bleach. rated m fo violence, sex, language, and futanaris.


PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE PERFECT MAN.

It was a good night to hunt the moon was up and full the stars were bright, and the animals were playing with each other.

Tonight was a very nice night and yet Artemis felt that something was gonna happen and it would be big, it felt as though she knew what was gonna happen and for some reason she was very excited. She couldnt help but smile what ever was gonna happen was gonna be very good, she heard a noise and turned around to come face to face with her second in comand Zoe nightshade.

Zoe looked like she wanted to say something but held her tounge, what is it zoe what do you need. My lady are you alright you've been standing there looking at the moon and smiling some of us wanted to know whats got you so happy. Its nothing zoe i just feel as if something big is gonna happen and its gonna be good.

Just then there was a golden flash and when the light died down there stood Athena, Artemis sister. Athena what are you doing here you hardly ever come to visit me when im in the woods with my i came because i need to talk to you about something and its important, we should talk about this in private.

Okay Zoe could you go back to camp and tell everybody not to bother me so that me and Athena can talk by my lady Zoe Athena whats going on what do need to talk to me its about our virgin pack the one where we swore to stay a virgin untill we found the perfect men,one who would respect us love us and wasnt a total asshole.

Okay what about it, well i finnally found him the perfect man one who will accept us for who we are not by how we look Athena said. well who is he and would he run away from us when he finds out about us not being like normal women.

His name is Percy Jackson and he's a son of posiden not only that but his mother is a daughter of hapestaus. he seems to inherted some of his grandfathers and mothers skills in creating things, he recentlly foung a way to make a ring that stopped him from agging completly. he is currently twenty five years old, and he has mastered his water, wind, and earth powers completly. he is now working on making stuff with his powers he gained from his mom and what i was able to find out he has made a ring that once it is put on you will stop agging completly and never grow old.

The ring is impossible to take off once put on, not only that but once the ring is on it melts into the skin and dissapears that means he is now forever stuck looking twenty five years is also making a ring that will allow him to control fire and lightning, the ring will also allow him to meld certain powers together and make new ones such as ice,wood,lava, and storms.

Wow thats awsome but is he at least a gentlemen and will he be willing to date us once he finds out about us being futanaris Artemis says. Yes he is a gentlemen, and yes he will be waiting to date us even if we are futanaris. the reason why is because he's bisexual, which means he likes men and women. if he finds out about us having both male and female parts he will think that we are perfect for him, as the reason he has stopped dating is because he cant seem to make up his mind on who he wants to date a man or a has some experiance in sex bexause he lost his virginity when he was seventeen to a daughter of Aphrodite whom he dated for two has also had sex with a man who he dated for three years,the man he dated was a mortal.

Thats great but how has he survived Zueses wrath when Posiden broke the oath. oh yeah about that it seems that he and his mother were trapped in the lotus hotel for sixteen years,thats how they have been alive for so long when Zues found out about him he was already seventeen and thats when they knew the prophecy was not about is a very good guy i already talked to Posiden and asked his permission if you and i could go out and date him. what did Posiden say about us datting him asks Artemis. well he said that is was okay for him but we would have to have permission from father before we even thought about going to seduce Percy. i went and talked to father about this as he is the only one besides your brother who knows about our condition,father agreed as long as the boy knew what we were he said.

Thats great when can we go see him and get started on getting to know him. well we can start tomorrow, when the sun is high noon says Athena. alright i will tell my hunters that i will be gone a few days and that they should go to camp half blood and stay there to wait for me. my second in comand might want to know where we are going so is it okay if i tell her what we will be doing or should i keep it a secret. huh i think you should tell her because if this works you will need someone who can cover for you when you go out to see him says Athena.

Okay ill tell Zoe whats going on and then l will get my stuff and then i will meet you at mount olympus. alright ill see you latter Artemis(a flash of goldden light and Athena teleports away). well that was very good now to find Zoe and talk to her about whats going to happen. ah Zoe can you come over here i need to talk to you about something it needs to stay between us. while me and Zoe are talking i want you hunters to start packing everything up. yes lady Artemis says the hunters. now Zoe what im about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone else i need you to swear on the river stix that you wont say a word to anyone.

I swear my lady i will never tell anyone what you are about to say to me. good now what i have to talk to you about is something to do with me and Athenas vow to stay a virgin forever. what do you know about that vow Zoe. well when you and Athena were made olympians you guys swore to forever stay maidens and never to have sex with a man. well you are part right what no one knows is that when we swore to be maidens forever and never be with a man we also swore that should we find the man who is perfect for us then we would be able to get out of our vows and be with that man. okay i think i understand what this is about my lady have you found the man that you were looking for.

Yes and no you see the perfect man for me and Athena is the same guy, you see me and Athena are different then normal ladies we are called futanaris. my lady what is this futanari thing. well a futanari is a woman that has a mans penis and balls on top of their pussy. they have an ass, boobs, a pussy, but they also have a mans balls ans penis right above their pussy. what my lady are you saying you and lady Athena have both a mans part and a womens part. yes me and Athena my sister have both buys and girls parts the only people who know about this are Zues and my brother Apollo. but my lady if what you say is true then no matter who you chose to be with a man whould never allow himself to be with you sexually because he will feel like he is not a man when he is with you. yes you are correct thats why me and Athena have been serching all these years for a man who would allow us to have sex with him anally and not feel bad about it.

And finnaly after two thousand years we have finnaly found the perfect man who loves both man and women man we have found is a son of Posiden and his mother was a daughter of Hepastaus,he seems to have the powers of Posiden and Hepastaus. he can control water,wind and earth perfectlly, he also has the abillity to make stuff from his grandfather. he had his virginity taken by a women and he has also had sex with a guy before, the reason he doesnt have a girlfreind or boyfreind is because he cant chose between a girl or a boyfreind. he likes them both evenly and that is what makes him perfect for us as you can see we have both a pussy and dick. he doesnt have to chse between a man and woman when he can have both, but thats not all he also has a nice personallity acording to Athena.

So what is going to happen is tonight we are gonna go to camp half blood where you and the hunters will stay. then me and Athena will go and become freinds with Percy Jackson son of Posiden and hopfully we will have a boyfreind at the end of the month. okay my lady but i hope you know what you are doing. so what are we gonna tell the hunters when they find out that you have a boyfreind my lady. we will cross that bridge when we get there Zoe, now lets get everyone and get going i've got a date tomorrow.

Okay everyone lets get moving we are gonna go to camp half blood where you guys will stay while i go out and do something with my sister my lady were ready says the hunters.


End file.
